Wave generator systems are used to create desired wave forms for surfers. The process may be used to create waves for competition or merely user enjoyment. The ability to generate consistent waves is advantageous to surfers so that they do not have to wait for a particular wave according to an ocean surfing protocol. In addition, a wave generating system capable of producing consistent waves can be used for surfing competitions, because it can ensure all surfers are afforded the opportunity to ride identical waves to normalize competition.
Though wave generating systems are promising as a technique for generating uniform waves for a user, their use has been hampered by the lack of ability to provide wave generating systems that generate consistent waves, inefficiency in transferring energy to the wave, complexity of design of the pool and foils used to generate wave, and a high cost of installation. These limitations are overcome by the new system described below.